Tres hombres y un bebe
by MoniBolis
Summary: Cuddy ha sufrido un accidente, por lo cual House, Wilson y Lucas deberán cuidar a Rachel por unos días
1. Chapter 1

Podría decirles que esta historia es Huddy o Luddy, pero en realidad es sobre la amistad de House y Lucas (si tal cosa existe)

Se dice que un doctor no debe atender familiares o amigos porque puede nublar su juicio, o crear conflictos de intereses, pero cuando el paciente en cuestión es tu muy querida jefa es diferente. Por eso la sala de emergencias se volvió un sepulcro de silencio cuando por la puerta llegó Lisa Cuddy como paciente.

La doctora había sufrido un accidente automovilístico.

-¡¿Qué pasó? – gritó House en el cuarto del hospital.

- Lo tenemos bajo control – Foreman confronto a su jefe.

- Seguro que sí, por eso Cuddy esta inconciente –

-Tranquilo House – esta vez era Wilson quien le trató de calmar. – Solo toma un poco de aire –

La escena era demasiado para House, ver a Cuddy tendida en la cama.

- Déjenme ver su expediente – House ordenó. Foreman le dio la carpeta metálica.

House leyó en silencio.

- El diagnostico es el correcto House – habló Foreman – Cuddy esta bien, no hubo ningún daño a órganos mayores y sus lecturas de ondas cerebrales están en los niveles correctos. El pronostico es positivo, despertará cuando su cuerpo este listo –

House no pudo decir nada más. Solo observó a la doctora.

-¡¿Qué pasó? – Lucas llegó al lugar corriendo.

- Lucas…hablamos en privado – Wilson lo llevó al pasillo. –Cuddy estuvo en un accidente. Un carro la embistió, esta fuera de peligro…pero por el momento esta inconciente –

- ¿Y Rachel? – Lucas estaba muy inquieto

- Ella salio sin un rasguño, las enfermeras la están cuidando. Ya estamos tratando de localizar a sus parientes –

- Su familia esta Tel Aviv – dijo Lucas

- ¿Qué? –

- Los papás de Lisa, y su hermana están en Israel – Lucas se pasó las manos por su cabello. - ¿Puedo verla? –

- Seguro adelante –

El detective entró a ver a Cuddy, en el cuarto se encontró con House.

- House – Lucas saludó

- ¿Dónde diablos estabas? –

- No el momento adecuado House – Lucas tomo la mano de Cuddy – ¿Estará bien verdad? –

- Si –

House salió del cuarto, preferiría no verlos.

- ¿Qué haremos respecto a Rachel? – preguntó Wilson a su amigo cuando salió.

- ¿Nosotros? ¿Y su tía y sus abuelos? –

- En Israel – le informo Wilson

- ¿Quién diablos sale del país el fin de semana del Super Tazón? –

- Si, eso es lo importante – Wilson se cruzó de brazos - Yo la cuidare, solo de hasta que nos pongamos en contacto con su familia y vengan por ella o Cuddy se recupere. Lo primero que pase–

- Bien – House asintió. En ese momento se escucho el llanto de la niña. – Adelante tío Wilson –

Los dos doctores fueron con las enfermeras.

- Hola Rachel – Wilson trató de calmar a la niña al tomarla en sus brazos, pero la pequeña seguía llorando. La enfermera que tenía a Rachel la volvió a cargar.

- Eres pésimo en esto – le dijo House.

- Talvez tiene hambre-

- O eres pésimo en esto– reiteró House

- Tendré que ir a la casa de Cuddy por sus cosas – Wilson se froto la nuca.

- O mejor te quedas ahí – le sugirió House. Wilson le recriminó con una mirada. – ¿Qué? No digo que no quiera a Rachel en el departamento, pero si todo lo que necesita esta en la casa de Cuddy –

- Espera, dejo de llorar – los doctores voltearon a ver a la bebé. Lucas la tenía en sus brazos.

- Todo va estar bien Rach – le dijo el Detective. - Tu mamá estara bien -

- ¡Oh por favor! – Se quejó House.

- Gracias, nos encargamos desde ahora – Wilson estiro los brazos, pero Lucas no la solto.

- ¿No sería mejor si yo la cuido?- preguntó Lucas

-No – contestó House – No dejaremos a Rachel con un desconocido –

- No soy un desconocido –

- Bueno, yo soy como su padrino, por lo tanto tengo prioridad – Wilson tomo a la pequeña.

- Vamos…puedo cuidarla. Sé a que horas come, cuales son sus juguetes favoritos y ustedes están muy ocupados…-

- No necesitamos tu ayuda Lucas –

House le clavo los ojos al detective, pero Lucas no bajo la mirada.

- Vámonos Wilson – en cuanto se alejaron Rachel empezó a llorar otra vez.

Lucas los alcanzó – ¿Qué pasa Rach? –

- "ucas"- dijo la bebé

Lucas sonrió con un poco de descaro.

- Quizás deberíamos llegar a un acuerdo – habló Wilson tratando de ser la voz de la razón. – Los tres podemos cuidarla, todos queremos ayudar a Cuddy y a Rachel y después de todo ninguno puede dejar de trabajar –

- ¿Qué sugieres Rey Salomón? – dijo House

- Todos iremos a la casa de Cuddy –

**Continuara…**

**ANUNCIO DESCARADO DE MI PARTE: tengo un webcomic que se actualiza los lunes y viernes. Busquen el link en mi perfil**

Veremos si se meten en problemas estos 3…

Las reviews (amenazas, aclaraciones, notas de errores, etc.) se agradecen mucho.

Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Los tres hombres llegaron a la residencia de Cuddy. Wilson cargaba a Rachel.

- Hay una llave debajo de esa maceta –

- O podemos usar la llave que yo tengo – dijo Lucas con las llaves en la mano.

- Presumido – murmuro House.

Entraron al lugar. Lucas encendió las luces. House observo los detalles alrededor. Poco había cambiado, solo había más cosas de bebé.

- Creo que Rachel tiene hambre – dijo Wilson

- Su formula está en la cocina –

Los hombres se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de cocina. House abrió el refrigerador.

- ¡Oh Sam Adams! – House sacó una lata de cerveza. -¿Quieres una Wilson? –

- Estoy un poco ocupado – Wilson medía las cucharadas de leche en polvo que tenía que agregar.

- ¿Tu? – House se dirigió a Lucas

- Si, gracias –

- Supongo que la cerveza es aportación tuya a la casa –

- Si – Lucas y House se recargaron en mostrador. – ¿Todo bien Wilson? –

- Claro…ya he hecho esto antes. Con mi ahijado –

- El cuál nunca he conocido, pienso que Wilson lo inventó para divertirse sin mí los domingos – comento House

- ¿Por qué expondría a mi inocente ahijado a alguien como tú?-

Los hombres se quedaron callados mientras Rachel se alimentaba.

- Bueno, se esta haciendo tarde – House miro su reloj – Nos vemos mañana Lucas –

- ¿Qué? ¿Ustedes se quedan y yo me voy?-

- Si, al menos que quieras dormir en el piso –

- ¿en el piso?-

- Wilson dormirá en el sillón y yo por mi pierna tendré que dormir en la cama de Cuddy – House se froto en el muslo. – Y tu…puedes irte tu casa –

Lucas dejó la lata de cerveza en el mostrador. – Me parece bien. Wilson a Rachel le gusta tomar su baño antes de dormir. Hasta mañana –

El detective se fue.

- ¿De verdad dormirás en la cama de Cuddy? – Wilson preguntó

- No – House se termino la cerveza – Sería muy raro. Me voy al departamento –

- Pero… ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Lucas? –

- Para molestarlo. El tipo siempre tiene esa tonta sonrisa y actúa como si fuera bueno de la película. Lo haré enojarse –

- ¿Para probar qué? –

- Que no es tan lindo como todo mundo piensa –

- ¿Sabes House? Podría necesitar tu ayuda con Rachel –

- Eres un doctor, seguro que te las arreglaras – House se fue dejando solo a Wilson con Rachel.

La bebé hizo una mueca

- Lo sé Rachel; esos son los hombres que le gustan a tu mamá –

* * *

La mañana siguiente House llegó temprano a la casa de Cuddy, quería fingir había dormido ahí.

- ¿Trajiste mi ropa? – preguntó Wilson

- Si – House le dio una maleta con ropa. Wilson empezó reviso las prendas

- ¡Nada de esto no combina! –

- Lo siento, los escogí cuando todavía estaba oscuro –

Wilson se resigno.

- Llame al hospital, Cuddy sigue igual – le dijo Wilson a House

- Yo también llamé – House camino hacia el cuarto de Cuddy

- ¿Qué tal te fue con el pequeño duende? –

- Mal – Wilson se froto los ojos – Después de su baño no se quería dormir. Estuve despierto hasta la 1 de la mañana. Le conté cuentos, le canté –

- ¿Cantaste? ¿Querías torturarla? –

- Creo que sabe – Wilson vio a la pequeña Rachel sentada en su silla alta. – Ella sabe que puede controlarnos…-

House se puso la mano en la frente – Es una infante, a penas sabe decir mamá y pupu –

- ¿A dónde vas? –

- Voy a destender la cama para que parezca que dormí aquí –

- House, por el amor de Dios –

Se escucho la puerta de la entrada.

- Hola Wilson – era Lucas

- Buenos días Lucas –

- ¿Tuviste algún problema? –

- No todo bajo control – dijo orgulloso Wilson –Le di su baño y se comporto como todo un angelito-

- Eso es raro… Está dormida. – Lucas señaló a Rachel.

Wilson volteo su mirada a la bebe que dormía.

- Como si no hubiera dormido bien anoche…- insinuó Lucas

-¡Buenos días! – House salió del cuarto de Cuddy vestido solo en sus boxers y una playera.

Wilson no creía lo que veía.

- House – dijo secamente Lucas.

- Dormí tan bien en esa cama, sigue tan confortable como la última vez –

Los doctores esperaron la reacción de Lucas.

- Llamé al hospital – el detective cambió de tema –Al parecer Lisa sigue inconciente –

Wilson se aclaró la garganta – Si, lo sabemos. Llamamos también –

- Bueno…vine a llevarme a Rachel- comentó Lucas

- ¿Llevártela? –

- Ustedes tiene que trabajar ¿no? –

- Si, pero por qué quieres llevártela –

- Yo también tengo que ir a trabajar, pero es solo una vigilancia de unas horas en la mañana -

- ¿Quieres ponerla en peligro?- dijo House - ¿Qué clase de irresponsable eres? –

- Es solo sentarme en el camión de helados y tomar fotos –

- Pero entonces ¿para que estamos nosotros?- continuo House

- Lucas, tiene razón- habló Wilson –Tengo que hacer mis rondas y un paciente tiene una intervención quirúrgica en un par de horas…debo ir –

- ¿Y la niñera? – preguntó House

- En Florida…ganó unos boletos para el Súper Tazón. Nos aviso que quería este sábado libre – explicó el Investigador Privado

- ¡Genial! Lo que daría por ver a los Potros arrasar con los Saints – comentó con una sonrisa House – Peyton es un mago con esos lanzamientos-

- Lo sé – dijo Lucas – Puse $1000 en los Potros , tengo un conocido que da ventaja de 3.5 puntos sobre los Saints –

- ¿Todavía puedo apostar?-

- Si, acepta hasta mañana a medio día –

-¡Disculpen! – Wilson grito – ¿Se les olvida que Cuddy está en una cama de hospital y necesita nuestra ayuda? –

- Correcto…no podemos llevarla al hospital – House empezó a hablar

- Yo la cuido entonces…-

-No – aclaró House – Yo no necesito ir al hospital, ni tengo que ver a mi paciente. Para eso tengo mis monos voladores –

- ¿Tu la vas cuidar? – pregunto inseguro Wilson

-Si, pueden ir a trabajar en paz –

- ¿Estás seguro? –pregunto esta vez Lucas

- Si –

- Esta bien, pasaré por la tarde – dijo Lucas antes de irse.

- ¿Haces por molestarlo o para congraciarte con Cuddy? –

- No todo es un plan maligno Wilson, era lo lógico y quiero hacerlo –

- Muy bien – sonrió Wilson

* * *

Después de que Wilson se fuera. House se sentó con calma a desayunar. Rachel seguía dormida.

_Esto no es tan difícil _ pensó House, pero el gusto no le duro mucho. Rachel despertó y tenía hambre.

- Ba – la niña se expreso

-¿"Ba"? – House miro con extrañeza a Rachel -¿Qué diablos es "ba"?- House miro a su alrededor. – Supongo que habrá papilla por aquí –

House abrió varios gabinetes hasta encontrar el alimento.

- Ahora cucharas – House abrió cajones y sacó un a cuchara para bebés. Se sentó enfrente de Rachel.

- Todavía recuerdo que me vomitaste…Así que ni lo intentes ahora –

No hubo problema, Rachel comió cucharada tras cucharada.

- Tienes papilla en la cara…- House fue al cuarto de Cuddy y sacó una camisa de Lucas. Con ésta limpia la carita de Rachel

- ¿Quieres un jugo? –

- Bi –

- ¿"Bi" es sí? – House miro detenidamente a la bebé –Aprende a hablar –

Rachel bebió su jugo rápidamente.

- ¿Ahora qué? –

- Upa – Rachel levanto sus bracitos.

- ¿Cargarte?- House suspiro – Esta bien – La levanto en sus brazos. – Dios, ¿Cuánto pesas? –

Rachel señalo la sala. House obedeció y la llevó a la sala. La dejó en su corral, pero la niña soltó en llanto.

- Está bien, esta bien – House la cargo nuevamente y ella dejó llorar.

Rachel miro alrededor y señaló a otro lado.

- No soy tu taxi –

- Da-

House se resigno y llevó a Rachel a donde quería.

* * *

Wilson pasó a visitar a Cuddy después de la cirugía de su paciente. Entró al cuarto y observo los monitores.

- Todo estable y normal, Dr. Wilson – le dijo la enfermera en turno.

El lugar estaba lleno de flores, globos y tarjetas de parte de todos en el hospital.

- Gracias – Wilson miró a su amiga y apretó su mano. –Recupérate Cuddy –

- Wilson – llegó Lucas. Llevaba con él una docena de rosas blancas.

- Hola Lucas –

- ¿Cómo sigue?-

- Esta estable, solo esperamos a que despierte-

- Disculpe Dr. Wilson ¿Ya localizaron a la familia de la Dra. Cuddy? –

- Les llamamos, pero siguen en Israel –

- Si ustedes están aquí ¿Quién está cuidando a la hija de la doctora? – pregunto curiosa la enfermera

* * *

-Esto es muy raro…- dijo Trece.

-Creo que esta es una señal de Apocalipsis… – comento Taub

- Talvez perdió una apuesta…- menciono Chase.

Los doctores estaban extrañados al ver a House cargando a Rachel. El equipo fue a la casa de Cuddy para realizar el diferencial de su paciente.

- Puede ser Síndrome de Guillain-Barré- dijo House.

- No, su nivel de proteínas esta bien- contesto Foreman - ¿Por qué no la dejas en su corral?-

- Porque esta pequeña es una chantajeadora emocional, si la dejo empieza a llorar – House miro a la lista de síntomas que escribieron en el pizarrón mágico de Rachel. – Es cáncer de hígado -

- Encaja –

- Estoy seguro de que a Cuddy no le gustaría regresar y darse cuenta que su hija esta malcriada – comento Taub

- ¡Y eso que no sabe de los chocolates que le he dado! – Comentó a manera de burla House –Denle el tratamiento –

El equipo se fue de la casa. Dejando una tranquilidad en el lugar.

Rachel bostezó.

- Supongo que es hora de tu siesta – House la dejo con cuidado en la cuna. Rachel se durmió sin problemas.

House tomo asiento en la silla mecedora junta a la cuna y cerró sus ojos.

* * *

Cuando se despertó noto que habían pasado 2 horas. Escuchó a Rachel riéndose en el otro cuarto. Se apresuró en levantarse.

Se encontró con Wilson y Lucas jugando con Rachel.

- No quería despertarte – dijo Wilson.

- Esta bien… por un momento creí que Cuddy había regresado – House se froto los ojos.

- Sigue igual – le dijo su amigo.

- Bueno, es sábado por la tarde. Estoy seguro que tienes algún lugar a donde ir, Lucas –

- No, libere mi agenda para poder estar aquí – Lucas tenía a Rachel en sus piernas. -¿Cuándo se van ustedes?-

- También tenemos el fin de semana libre – respondió House.

- Puedo cuidarla solo-

-Rachel no es tu hija – dijo House

- Pero yo soy el que tiene la relación con Lisa –

- Por ahora…- contestó House con una sonrisita malvada

- ¿Saben que? – Wilson los interrumpió – Necesitamos comida…Deberíamos ir al Súper Mercado. Necesitamos víveres, si planeamos seguir aquí, o para cuando Cuddy llegue del hospital tenga su alacena llena, vamos de compras –

- ¿Todos juntos? – preguntaron al unísono House y Lucas

- Si, nos relajaremos - Wilson sonrió – Hagamos una lista de lo que necesitamos –

House y Lucas se voltearon a ver.

- Yo conduzco – dijo House

- Bien – salieron de la casa dejando a Wilson atrás – Esperen ¿Y la lista? –

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

  
**

En el siguiente capitulo…una borrachera, alguien compartirá cama, una pelea y ¡El Súper Tazón!

Las reviews (amenazas, aclaraciones, notas de errores y demas) son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

El trío llegó al supermercado. Era una escena extraña para los ojos ajenos. Rachel sentada en el carrito, Wilson empujandolo, y Lucas y House poniendo comida basura en el carrito.

- No necesitamos esto…- Wilson sacó la bolsa de papas fritas.

- Pero Wilson mañana es el Súper Tazón – se quejó House

-¿Pero tanta comida?-

- Veremos desde el pre juego – explicó Lucas – Deberíamos asar carne, voy por unos filetes -

-Tráeme un rib eye – le dijo House la detective.

House y Wilson siguieron caminado por los pasillos del mercado.

- House ¿Qué estamos haciendo? –

-¿Yo? Tu eres el que quiso venir de compras…- House miro a su alrededor – ¿Dónde esta licor?-

- Necesitamos comida, porque tú decidiste quedarte en la casa de Cuddy, Lucas quiso quedarse, y yo me tengo que quedar para que asegurarme que no hagas una locura –

- Nuevamente ¿Por qué soy el malo? Tú dijiste que soy una buena persona en el fondo –

- ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué en el fondo Lucas es una mala persona?- Llegaron al pasillo de licores.

– ¿Brandy o whiskey?... ¿A quién engaño? Los dos –

- Sé que Lucas es algo raro, pero por lo que he visto es bueno con Rachel. Todavía podemos dejarla con él e ir a casa –

- ¿Y perdernos la fiesta? – House puso 4 botellas en el carrito, Rachel solo observaba.

- Eso es lo que no entiendo: Detestas al tipo, planeabas hacerlo enojar, pero con la excepción de algunos comentarios; te llevas bien con él –

- O tengo un as bajo la manga – Siguieron caminado.

- Y Lucas no quiere ser tu antagonista porque sabe tu plan o porque le caes bien –

Unas mujeres pasaron a su lado y les sonrieron.

- O Lucas es un idiota – House y Wilson respondieron la sonrisa.

- Ya vine – Lucas regresó con los filetes

-Esas mujeres nos sonrieron – presumió House

- Probablemente creen que son una pareja gay con su hija adoptiva – dijo Lucas – Dos hombres adultos con una niña –

-¿Y que parecemos si somos 3 hombres y un bebé? – inquirió el oncólogo

- ¿Pervertidos? – sugirió Lucas

- Eso explica el guardia de seguridad que nos ha estado siguiendo desde que llegamos – House señalo al trabajador de seguridad.

- Comprar tanto alcohol no ayuda ¿Para que tantas botellas? – Lucas preguntó.

- Pensaba que podíamos tener una partida de poker esta noche – House ya planeaba algo y Wilson lo sabía.

- ¿Poker? Se supone que estamos cuidando a Rachel – dijo Wilson

- No hay problema, Rachel se duerme temprano y podemos jugar –

-¿Ves Wilson? No hay problema – House dijo sonriente. – Vamos a pagar, Lucas invita ¿Verdad? –

-Claro – dijo el detective sin dudarlo.

* * *

-Buenas tardes – saludo la cajera y empezó a marcar los productos. – ¿Encontró todo lo que buscaba? –

- Si – dijo Lucas

-No encontré condones extra-extra grandes – comentó House provocando que la cajera se sonrojara.

- Esta bromeando – aclaró Wilson.

- Dime Lucas…Cuando vienes de compras con Cuddy ¿Quién paga? Porque Cuddy gana mucho, pero mucho dinero, pero mucho más dinero que tu. Créeme he visto la nómina. Debe ser intimidante-

- En realidad no – Lucas sacó a cartera y pagó con efectivo. – Y si tienen condones extra-extra largos House; están justo a la caja de la farmacia –

* * *

De regreso en la casa, Lucas se dedicó a guardar los víveres; ya que era el único que sabía donde guardarlos. House y Wilson llevaron a Rachel a su cuarto para que se durmiera.

- ¿Ves? No se duerme – Wilson estaba al lado de la cuna. – Mira Rachel, duerme como el patito, como el patito – el doctor hacía una voz ridícula.

House le arrebató el pato. – No se duerme, porque estás hablándole, y mostrándole un juguete colorido. La estás manteniendo entretenida –

- ¿qué hacemos? –

- Solo le damos su peluche… - House le dio el pato a Rachel – Y la cuidamos hasta que se duerma –

Así lo hicieron. Esperaron por media hora, hasta que la pequeña cerró los ojos.

- ¡Por fin! – exclamó Wilson.

-Sshhh – House lo mandó callar. – Pon el monitor para bebés – dijo en voz baja House. Con delicadeza y en mucho silencio salieron del cuarto.

* * *

- Caballeros, saquen sus billeteras, la mesa esta lista – Lucas ya tenía todo preparado. Sobre la mesa estaban ya las botellas, hielos, vasos, y la baraja.

El oncólogo se remangó las mangas antes de sentarse. – Texas hold 'em**, ** mesa corta ¿si las parece bien? –

-Si – dijo Lucas

- Es tu dinero el que vas a perder – contestó House

* * *

Horas después y botellas después…

- Entonces el hombre regresa con su mujer con un pato bajo el brazo y dice: "Éste es el cerdo con que me he estado acostando", la mujer lo ve raro y dice: "¡Ese no es un cerdo! ¡Es un pato!" y…- Wilson no podía terminar el chiste sin reírse – y el hombre… el hombre le contesta: "Estaba hablando con el pato" –

Los tres hombres se carcajearon.

-Ese es un chiste horrible, no sé porque nos reímos – dijo Lucas

-¿Sabes quién le dijo ese chiste? Su abogado de 3 divorcios…Ahora de quién era el turno…- comentó House

-Yo voy– Lucas vio sus cartas – Apuesto todo – el investigador puso todo su dinero al centro de la mesa.

- Me salgo – Wilson tiró sus cartas. Era el turno de House.

- Creo…que estas faroleando – House miro directo a los ojos de Lucas. – No tienes nada –

- Pagas para ver o te sales –

- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Cuddy? ¿Cuál es tu plan? –

- Aquí vamos otra vez – Wilson levanto su vaso y bebió un trago. House y Lucas lo observaron.

- ¿Por qué estas bebiendo tanto? – preguntó Lucas

- Al principio de la noche decidí jugar mi propio juego. Cada vez que ustedes dos mencionan a Cuddy, yo bebo…En retrospectiva, no fue buena idea –

- En fin… ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? –

- Cambiemos las cosas… ¿Qué harías tu House? ¿Cuál sería tu plan?-

- Como lo dejaste claro, yo no soy él que esta con ella –

- Pero si lo estuvieras ¿Qué harías? –

- Además de la Unión de la ostra, del águila y Postura del árbol frutal…-

Lucas se rió con amargura – Si, lo entiendo. Quieres acostarte con Lisa, todos quieren; incluso Wilson –

Wilson escupió su bebida – No es cierto, Cuddy es una amiga, no pienso en ella de esa manera…no mucho –

-Digamos que la invitas a salir, dice que sí. – Lucas continuo su comentario –Su relación se pone seria, te mudas con ella… y después ¿Qué House? Hasta ahí llega tu plan. Mi plan es lo mismo: salgo con ella, la relación se vuelve formal, me mudo con ella… lo único que se puede agregar a mí plan es… casarme-

- ¡Wow! Espera, espera, espera…- Wilson había bebido de más – ¿Estás diciendo que te quieres casar con Cuddy? –

- No, Wilson. Lo que el Sr. Douglas está diciendo es que no tiene ningún plan. No tiene nada – House pagó la apuesta.

- Tienes razón – Lucas volteó sus cartas. – Par de 8, tú ganas –

- ¡Ganaste House! Ahora podemos irnos a dormir – Wilson trató de levantarse, pero las piernas le fallaron y cayó al piso. House y Lucas se

rieron.– Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar –

- ¿Te llamamos un taxi Lucas? –

- ¿Taxi? Voy a quedarme…-

- ¿Dónde vas a dormir? –

-En el sillón –

- ¿Y que Wilson duerma en el piso? ¡Es mi amigo! –

- Si, es tu amigo. Y la cama de Cuddy es tamaño matrimonial –

* * *

-No puedo creerlo, estoy por fin en la cama de Cuddy. Pero con la persona equivocada – House volteo hacia la derecha donde estaba acostado Wilson.

- ¿Sabes House? Creo que a ti te cae mal todo el mundo, crees que todos son idiotas… –

- ¿Sabes lo yo creo? Que estás más borracho que yo –

- Tú no crees que Lucas sea un idiota. Es por eso que cuando yo me fui, lo consideraste como mi remplazo –

-Nadie puede remplazarte…Dios…eso sonaría menos homosexual si no estuviéramos en cama juntos –

Los hombres se quedaron callados. – Como sea, todavía tengo un as bajo la banca, te lo dije –

-Si, claro –

- No me hables tan cerca – House se arrimo para el lado contrario.

- ¿Te incomoda? Si quieres podemos dormir, pies con cabeza –

- ¿Pies con cabeza? ¿Eso en que ayuda?, las partes importantes, y que me incomodan; siguen a la misma altura –

- Deja de ser inmaduro House y solo duérmete – Wilson le dio la espalda.

- ¿No quieres acurrucarnos? –

- Duérmete House –

**Continuara…

* * *

**

Bueno, este capitulo me salio más largo de lo que esperaba…Ahora si en el próximo capitulo el Súper Tazón.

Si son mayores de 18 años busquen en google por: _Unión de la ostra, del águila y Postura del árbol frutal_

Las reviews (amenazas, notas de errores y demás aclaraciones) son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer

**Aviso descarado de mi parte: **En celebración del episodio que es todo sobre Cuddy, les recomiendo que lean mi historia" Recursos Humanos"

Que es sobre lo genial que es Cuddy como jefa.


	4. Chapter 4

- Buenos días Rachel –

Lucas fue el primero en despertarse la mañana siguiente.

-Vamos, a desayunar y arreglarte – El detective sacó a la pequeña de su cuna. Rachel se recargo en su hombro.

- Extraño a tu mamá también, ella regresará pronto –

Del otro lado del pasillo, Lucas escucho ronquidos. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y encontró a House y Wilson todavía dormidos.

Lucas camino al closet para sacar ropa limpia para él. En la cama, Wilson se acomodó y puso su brazo sobre House. Siguieron durmiendo.

- Esta es una oportunidad única – dijo en voz baja el detective. Con la cámara de su celular sacó una foto.

* * *

House despertó por le sonido de Wilson vomitando en el baño. Se incorporo en la cama y recordó donde estaba.

-Me levanté 3 veces en la noche para vomitar, cómo es posible que todavía tenga algo en el estomago – Wilson se quejó al salir del baño.

- Te ves horrible…-

-Me siento horrible – Wilson se sentó en la cama. – Siento como me estuvieran golpeando con un martillo –

- ¡Voy a tomar un baño! – House dejó a Wilson sufriendo.

- Por favor…no grites – Wilson se cubrió los ojos con un cojín.

House disfruto del baño caliente. El también tenía resaca, pero no tan mal, como Wilson.

- Sigues acostado…son más de las 10:30 de la mañana – House salió de la regadera.

Wilson se descubrió la cara – ¿Estás usando una toalla lila? –

- Si, ¿Quién diría que Cuddy tiene gustos tan femeninos? –

- Voy a llamar al hospital…- Wilson se obligó a levantarse. – No…no otra vez –

Wilson corrió al baño a vomitar otra vez. House aprovecho para vestirse.

- ¿Estás bien? – House se asomó al baño.

- Voy a morir…voy morir House, no puede ser posible que mi cuerpo siga así…- Wilson estaba sentado en el piso abrazando del sanitario.

- Solo necesitas hidratarte –

El teléfono celular de House sonó. El doctor miró el número y contesto de inmediato.

- Si – House habló

Wilson no podía escuchar a la otra persona.

- ¿En serio?... ¿Cuándo?...Eso es fantástico…Gracias –

-¿El hospital? –

-No – House guardo su celular – Mi as bajo la manga –

House fue a buscar a Lucas.

- ¿qué? ¡No House espera! No hagas nada estupido – Wilson se levantó para seguirlo.

* * *

Lucas lavaba los platos sucios del día anterior. Rachel lo miraba desde su silla alta.

- Buenos días, Lucas – House se recargó en el mostrador de la cocina.

- Buenos días –

- Es lindo de tu parte. Eres una persona muy cordial ¿Alguna vez te lo han dicho? –

Wilson llegó a la cocina expectante. Lucas siguió lavando los trastes.

- No, nunca me lo han dicho –

- Es raro que seas así, de acuerdo a las películas de Hollywood; deberías ser un asesino en serie o algo así –

- ¿Si? ¿Por qué? – Lucas sonrío

- Porque tu mamá era una ramera –

Lucas dejó de sonreír.

- House…- a Wilson no le gustaba adonde iba esa conversación.

- ¿Qué Wilson?... ¡Oh sí!... Perdón Lucas, _prostituta_ es la palabra correcta –

- ¿Me investigaste? – Lucas dejó los platos.

- Si, contraté un investigador privado, para investigar a otro investigador privado…Trata de decir eso tres veces seguidas –

- House… - Wilson lo interrumpió – No es necesario –

- Ya pague por el servicio… De acuerdo a récords policíacos, tu mamá fue arrestada por prostitución en 1982…Tú tendrías… 9 años de edad. Eso te coloca a ti como campeón de "_Mi infancia fue terrible"_ Y yo que creía que Kutner la pasó mal –

- Tuve una infancia normal –

- Tu estás compensando con Cuddy…En tu subconsciente crees que salir con Cuddy y servir de figura paterna para Rachel subsanara por el hecho que nadie ayudó a tu mamá –

- House…suficiente – Wilson observó el lenguaje corporal de Lucas. El detective se estaba tensando.

- Dime Lucas, quién crees que fuera tu padre. Porque prostitutas usan protección todo el tiempo; así que solo hay tres posibilidades: Un cliente regular o un condón que se rompió o su proxeneta…-

House no pudo terminar su frase, Lucas le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

- ¡Oh carajo! – Wilson grito. – ¡No puedes golpearlo! – el doctor se refería a Lucas

- ¿Por qué no? – House se sobó la quijada. – ¿Por mi bastón?- House utilizó su bastón y golpeó a Lucas en la cara. – Tienes razón Wilson, no necesito el bastón. Deténmelo –

- ¡House! ¡No puedes pelear con él! –

Lucas estaba recargado en el fregadero tapándose la nariz ensangrentada.

- Puedo con él Wilson. ¡Míralo! Es flaco y yo soy mucho más alto –

- ¿Si? Pues ¡Soy más joven y tengo más cabello! – Lucas se lanzó contra House. Con el empuje salieron de la cocina. Tumbaron el teléfono y una lámpara.

- Al diablo…mátense entre ustedes. Voy a llevar a Rachel a su cuarto – Wilson les dijo.

Lucas dio un golpe en el estomago. House respondió con un codazo a la cabeza. Se separaron

-Te crees el hombre perfecto para Cuddy ¿no? – Lucas trataba de recuperar su aliento

- La conozco por 20 años, la he querido desde entonces. Tú no la mereces –

- ¡¿Y tu si la mereces?! 20 años de conocerla y no hiciste nada. En 9 meses he llegado mucho más lejos que tu –

Esta vez House atacó, dio un golpe con la derecha que Lucas logró bloquear. El doctor dio un golpe de cabeza, sorprendiendo a Lucas.

El detective casi cayó. Se detuvo en la vitrina del comedor causando que unos platos cayeran.

Lucas contraatacó con dos golpes directos a la cara del doctor. House lo tomo de un brazo y logró tumbarlo. Se coloco sobre él y lo golpeo en la cara.

Lucas se defendió con un gancho al hígado.

- ¡Hijo de perra! – House se dolió. Lucas se lo quito de encima.

-¿Qué tal esos años de drogas y alcohol? – Lucas trató de limpiarse la sangre de la cara.

Los dos se quedaron tirados en el piso, respirando con dificultad.

-No eres nada más una distracción, un juguete nuevo. – dijo House.

- Ya me cansé de que oír eso…de ti, de Wilson, de sus amigos, sus trabajadores. Se lo que piensan: cómo pudo un don nadie como yo, salir con la decana de medicina. ¡Pero no me importa!–

- ¿en serio? – House seguía adolorido de su hígado.

-Si, y si termino casándome con Lisa; perfecto…Si mañana me deja y se va contigo, al menos puedo decir que lo intente –

House noto la tenacidad en la mirada de Lucas.

- Creo que rompí tu nariz con mi bastón –

- Si, creo que sí –

-Estoy seguro que Cuddy tiene un buen botiquín de primeros auxilios –

Lucas se incorporó y ayudó a House a levantarse.

Se escuchó que golpearon a la puerta.

- ¡Policía! –

Wilson salió disparado del cuarto de Rachel. – ¿Es la policía? –

- Eso explicaría por que están gritando: "policía" – se burló House

- De seguro alguien nos escucho pelear – dijo Lucas a Wilson.

- ¡Policía! –

- ¿Qué hacemos?- Wilson sentía pánico.

-Ve abrirle –

- ¿Por qué yo? –

- Porque nosotros tenemos la cara partida – House señaló sus moretones – Entre más te tardes en abrir –

- Buenas tardes… ¿oficial? – Wilson abrió la puerta. Un hombre en playera y pantalones cortos estaba en la puerta.

- Seré breve, ¿ve a la señora de al lado? – Wilson asintió – Es mi madre, yo y mis hermanos estamos visitándola para ver el Súper Tazón. Gran fanática de los Santos de Nuevo Orleans. Ella escucho ruidos extraños y me pidió que viniera a investigar. Todos somos policías, pero estamos fuera de servicio…así que dígame ¿Dónde está la doctora que vive aquí? ¿Y dónde esta su pequeña hija? –

* * *

Mientras Wilson hablaba con el policía. House curaba sus heridas, y Lucas esperaba su turno con un pañuelo en la nariz.

- Tuve una infancia normal…lo de mi madre fue un…traspié. Teníamos muchos problemas económicos. Pero no estoy traumatizado ni nada de eso…Lisa es la primera mamá soltera con la que salgo, no trató de salvarla… –

House lo miro por el espejo – Te creo –

El doctor puso alcohol en una venda –Ven para que te revise –

Lucas se acercó. House limpio sus heridas. –Vas a necesitar una o dos puntadas, pero no tienes la nariz rota –

House sacó el hilo y aguja que tenía Cuddy en su botiquín. –No te muevas – el detective obedeció. – Esta es la segunda vez, este fin de semana que tengo la cara de un hombre tan cerca –

- ¿House? – se escuchó a Wilson gritar desde el pasillo.

- ¿Ahora que? – se quejo.

En la puerta ahora estaban 4 hombres altos y robustos hablando con Wilson.

- ¿Qué pasó? – House y Lucas se acercaron.

- Estos caballeros son policías fuera de servicio, vecinos de Cuddy, y les trataba de explicar lo que le pasó a Cuddy, que nosotros estamos cuidando de Rachel pero…no me creen… House enséñales tú credencial del hospital…-

- No la tengo. No la he usado en años. Pueden llamar al hospital –

- Bueno, mejor expliquen el aliento alcohólico y qué les pasó a su cara – dijo el policía señalando a House y Lucas.

- Nos peleamos – dijo Lucas – Y el aliento de Wilson es porque nos emborrachamos anoche – House y Wilson miraron sorprendido al detective. – ¿qué? En mi experiencia no es bueno mentir a la policía –

- ¿Y tu eres? –

- Yo soy el novio –

- ¿De cuál de estos dos? – el policía se refería a House y Wilson.

- ¡No! Soy el novio de Lisa Cuddy, la madre de la niña –

- ¿Esta la niña bien? –

-Si – contestaron los tres hombres.

-Puede pasar a verla – Dijo Wilson

Así lo hizo.

- Suficiente para mí, esto solo era un favor para mamá. Llamare al hospital para checar su historia, pero los estoy vigilando…Vamos, es Súper Domingo y tenemos una pantalla de 50 pulgadas de alta definición que estrenar –

- Espere…- House los detuvo – ¿Dijiste 50 pulgadas? –

* * *

- Hola – Trece saludó a Foreman. Estaban en caminando por los pasillos del hospital.

-Hola ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Trece encogió los hombros –Después de que curamos a nuestro paciente, tome un baño. ¿Y tú? Creí que estarías viendo el Súper Tazón –

- Decidí quedarme y ver a Cuddy –

- ¿Te acompaño? –

-Seguro –

- Todo estable – dijo Trece que leía el reporte.

Foreman observaba el monitor – Creo que vi un movimiento en sus ondas – Fijo su mirada en las mediciones. – ¡Ahí! –

- Está recobrando la conciencia – Trece miro el monitor también.

- Dra. Cuddy – Foreman habló.

Cuddy abrió los ojos – ¿Dó…dónde… estoy? – la doctora despertó por fin.

- Está en el hospital…- Foreman empezó la revisión. – ¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerda? –

- Iba conduciendo… - la voz de Cuddy era débil – ¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Dónde está Rachel?! –

-Tranquila, tu hija está bien, no le pasó nada. Tú también estás bien – Trece la calmo.

- ¿Quién esta con ella? –

Foreman y Trece compartieron una mirada antes de contestarle.

* * *

-¡_Interceptado! Corre por la yarda 30, la 20, la 10 ¡Anotación! ¡Anotación para los Santos! Nuevo Orleáns va ser campeón –_

- ¿Cómo perdieron el balón así? – House estaba exaltado.

- Diablos, voy a perder $1,000 – dijo Lucas al ver la jugada.

- No debí haber bebido otra vez…- Wilson miró el fondo de su lata de cerveza.

Los tres hombres se quedaron afligidos, mientras que le resto de la casa estaba feliz. El celular de Lucas sonó. Acomodó a Rachel en su lado izquierdo para contestar.

- Lucas Douglas I.P. –

- ¿Dónde estás? –

- ¡Lisa! – Lucas se alegró de oir a Cuddy. – Es Lisa –

- ¿Ya despertó? – preguntó Wilson

- Déjame hablar con ella – House le quiso quitar el teléfono.

- ¿Estás bien?-

- Si, perfecta… ¿Dónde estás Lucas? –

- Estoy en casa con Rachel, House y Wilson –

- No es cierto. Porque yo estoy en la casa con Foreman y Trece; y no hay nadie aquí –

– Estaré ahí en 1 minuto – colgó el telefono.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó House

- Ella esta en casa –

* * *

- ¡No cuelgues! – Cuddy miro su teléfono. – El colgó –

- ¿Dijo donde estaba? –pregunto Trece.

- No, pero dijo que un minuto estaría aquí –

-¡Lisa! – Lucas, House y Wilson regresaron a la casa.

- ¿Dónde estaban? – preguntó Cuddy a los tres hombres.

- En la casa de a lado, viendo el Súper Tazón. Tu televisión es muy pequeña – House se quedó cerca de la puerta.

Cuddy abrazó a su hija y a Lucas. – Me da tanto gusto que estés bien – La doctora estaba muy feliz de abrazar a su hija. Notó el vendaje en la nariz de Lucas y los moretones en la cara de House.

- ¿Qué les pasó?... ¿Se pelearon? –

- Si, pero no te ilusiones Cuddy. No fue por ti. Fue por la eterna pregunta filosofica: ¿Quién es el mejor James Bond? – House estaba feliz de ver a Cuddy, pero o quería demostrarlo. – ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Ya te dieron de alta? –

- No – Foreman se cruz de brazos – Pero ella insistió –

- Deberíamos irnos…todos nosotros y dejarte descansar – dijo House. Foreman y Trece fueron los primeros en irse.

- Gracias – dijo Cuddy.

- Gracias a los dos por ayudarme con Rachel – les dijo Lucas.

* * *

-Apuesto a que tú diste el primer golpe ¿no?- Cuddy le preguntó a Lucas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –

-Tenías una teoría sobre hombres que se pelean, son hombres que se vuelven amigos –

- No, nada parecido…House dijo algo sobre mi mamá. Es todo – Lucas sacó su celular. – Tengo que mandar un mensaje –

* * *

House y Wilson se subieron a su auto.

- Fue un fin de semana interesante –

- Si tú lo dices…-

- Lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad? – Wilson arranco el automóvil – Después de que se pelearon, se termino la tensión. Tú y Lucas se la pasaron muy bien viendo el partido –

- Era el Súper Tazón. Es una época de amor y amistad –

- Estás jodido. No puedes ser amigo de Lucas; porque él está con Cuddy y no puedes estar Cuddy porque está con Lucas –

-Que bueno que te tengo a ti Wilson –

House recibió un mensaje a su celuar.

_No te preocupes, borre la foto._

El mensaje tenía una foto adjunta de House y Wilson abrazados en la cama.

- Olvida lo que te dije Wilson…El resto de la semana hay que estar todo el tiempo en habitaciones estás encariñando mucho conmigo –

Wilson lo miró confuso.

**Fin.

* * *

**

Seré honesta, no me gusto mucho como quedo este capitulo final :(

Gracias por leer.


End file.
